Mud
by blader-chick13
Summary: An Ikki/Kazu fanfiction. Sometimes revenge can taste a little dirty. Ikki x Kazu, shonen-ai boy x boy


**An Ikki x Kazu fanfiction. I hadn't done anything with an ending like this one before and I just had to try it out. I really like this one actually. I'm proud.**

**Disclaimer: **_Ikki Minami_** and **_Kazuma Mikura _**belong in their tale of** Air Gear** by the ever talented** Oh! Great**.**

"Look out!"

The warning came a few seconds too late as the body came flying through the air, crashing right into the other and tossing them both a few feet away. They landed hard amongst the ditches and rocks, splashing up water and mud everywhere. One cracked his knee over a fallen branch. The other had landed on his arm. Both managed to crack at least one body part against each other.

What followed where merely cries of blame.

"Fuck, Ikki! I thought you said you had this one!"

"A minor miscalculation, I had everything under control."

"Control, my ass. I can't feel my fucking arm 'cause of your dumb ass!"

"Don't stand in my way like an idiot next time!"

"Learn to steer! And get the hell off me. I ain't a damn human air bag!"

"You're right. You weren't a soft landing at all."

It didn't take long for Ikki to roll off the other and get to his feet. He brushed at his pants which were covered in mud and looked around for his saucer. From head to toe, he was covered in bright brown mud. He looked down to the other and smirked widely. He offered him a hand. "What's the matter?"

Glaring up at him, one eye covered by mud caked hair, Kazu tried his absolute best to show just how annoyed he was with that stare. Letting his eye trail down the other, he kicked out both his legs at Ikki. They connected and the other buckled and wobbled. When he tried to catch his balance, he slipped in the mud and landed face first back where he started.

Grinning madly, Kazu scrambled to his feet and ran toward where his own saucer had went flying off to. "Nothing, I'm feeling fine." He shouted back, bending down to pick up the large piece of plastic. Spinning on his heels quickly, he started to make his way back up the hill. "Why are you eating mud, Ikki?"

The annoyed cry rang out but Kazu could only laugh as he worked his way up the slippery slope, his fingers both trying to hold onto the saucer and grip onto the earth beneath all the mud.

It had been raining for quite a while now and when it finally stopped, Ikki got the grand idea to go mud bogging. Since they didn't exactly have a vehicle, they decided to go sledding instead. Having been rather hesitant at first, it had taken some special persuasion on Ikki's part to convince Kazu to come. They'd been at it for quite a while now. He knew it'd wind up being like this, that by the end of today he'd be sore as hell. So far though, he was having a lot of fun. Even though everything on his body ached and was either scratched up or bruising, the bit of adrenaline running through his veins was making this exciting.

"I'm going to be the one saying that!" The voice shouted from behind him but Kazu didn't bother to look back. He was nearly at the top of the hill and he didn't want to lose his grip by trying to see where Ikki was. The trouble with mud sledding was the climb back up. "I'll make you eat those words!"

"I ain't eating anything! Screw you!" Kazu shouted back, gripping at what he figured was remotely solid ground and pulled himself up to the more flat ground. This was more of a cliff that had broken off with all the rain. A mini mud slide had made it into the perfect location for mud sledding. The only real problem was at the bottom where tons of rocks, broken trees and other painful obstacles could be found.

Once he was able to stand at the top, he was grinning victoriously, holding the saucer before him and looking out. It was almost like a mini forest on the outskirts of town. Just over the trees he could see the buildings of the town waiting not even a ten minute run away. It was a nice spot. Looking down the hill, he noticed just how much closer Ikki was getting to the top but he noticed he hadn't went to pick up his own saucer. Which meant he was just pissed over getting a mouth ful of mud and coming back for revenge.

Saw that one coming.

"Just try and catch me!" Kazu spoke, raising the saucer above his head. Tossing it down to the ground, he took a running dive at it and was soon speeding down the hill on his stomach. The feeling of the wind rushing past his clogged up ears and peeling some of the mud off him as he went was an exhilarating feeling. The pure joy he felt as he gained speed was something that made his mind draw a blank for the few seconds it lasted before he hit the bottom and slid to a halt.

He jumped up quickly though, glancing behind him to see Ikki barreling his way down the hill after him. Ah crap. Forgetting the saucer, Kazu tried to make a run for it into the trees. He stumbled at first, slipping in the mud before he managed to find some grip and make his way through nature's mess.

"You're so dead when I catch up to you!" Ikki called after him and Kazu felt a laugh bubble in his throat as his feet lead him clumsily further from the hill.

"As if! You've thrown me in the mud half a dozen times already, that was well deserved pay back!" Kazu countered, panting softly as he ran. Damn, this mud was making his clothes heavy and it was slowing him down. He supposed the same effect was happening to Ikki but he doubted injury or weight was going to slow him down from dishing out revenge.

Unfortunately for Kazu, since the mud was weighing down his clothes, it made his pants a little baggier then normal. The back of it caught on a fallen branch as he ran and snagged him. Having been caught by surprise, Kazu felt the tug and nearly wound up face down in the dirt. Instead, he managed to catch himself but not without giving a tug to his leg and tearing his perfectly good pair of pants. Annoyed as he got to his feet, he took a glance back to see where Ikki was only to see him a bit too close for comfort. He turned to try and still keep distance but he came face to face with a rather large and completely unfairly placed tree.

He dodged right but came up slow as he felt a strong hand wrap around one of his wrists and yank him back. He stumbled, flailing his free hand up to try and achieve balance only to also have that one caught in a death grip. His body was given a shove and he hit that same tree he'd tried hard to dodge, his head knocking back against it. Kazu cringed at the impact as his arms were pinned against the tree above his head and held there firmly. One would think with the mud, his hold would be slipping but Ikki had too good of a grip on him to be even budging. When Kazu gave a tug, they didn't show any sign of being able to get free.

Oh yeah, he was pissed.

The blond chuckled softly, gazing at him with both humor and worry. "Now what?"

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Ikki repeated himself, his voice low and expression questionable.

Kazu looked completely worried now. "You don't mean literal-?"

His question was cut off though as the other swooped in and kissed him. It wasn't a loving kiss at all and actually, Kazu wouldn't even consider this a kiss. Sure their lips were touching but this was revenge and Kazu knew exactly what the other was planning to do the moment he'd felt the contact. He'd tried to close his mouth in time but apparently Ikki was much faster then that. The boy had his tongue shoved past already, the muscle invading clean space.

Now normally, this sort of kiss would have Kazu in a quiet, pleasant state but the only thing he was getting from this was the wrong end of a revenge plot. He gagged at the sudden strong taste of dirt and tried to instinctively pull away from the other. Unfortunately, Ikki was pressing so hard into the _kiss_ that his head was already against the damn tree. So instead he tried to shift his head in any direction to shake the other off. Unfortunately, the other followed his face which ever direction he turned. He then tried to roll his body, to push the other away even with his hands pinned. Ikki just pushed back harder.

He was in complete control of this and there was no way he was getting out of this until the other was done. Fucking crow ...

Thankfully, just as Kazu was planning to give up his struggle, Ikki pulled back, that damn smirk planted on his face.

Immediately, Kazu gathered whatever foreign substance had entered his mouth and spat it at the other. It landed on his cheek and simply blended in with the rest of the mud that covered his skin. "That's fucking disgusting! What was that for?"

"Sharing the wealth."

"Ugh, I'm going to have this taste in my mouth for hours now!" Kazu shouted, irritated as he spat again, aimed at Ikki naturally. "_This_ is disgusting and _you're_ disgusting. Ugh!" He spat again, the distaste written all over his face.

"Hey, I warned you."

"I didn't think you meant literally, you ass." Kazu glared, working his tongue around his mouth to try and get the traces of mud that were hiding out. All he could taste was dirt, he seriously felt like gaging again.

"Oh, stop complaining. You can always brush your teeth later." Ikki replied, sounding completely apathetic.

Kazu felt a small growl rumble in his throat. He gave another tug to his hands and scowled the other. "Let go of me and I'll give _you_ something to complain about."

"I'd rather you gave me something to revel in." Ikki grinned, moving just the slightest bit closer. "I'll bet a shower sounds like a really good idea right about now, doesn't it?"

It wasn't exactly hard to catch Ikki's drift. "You're an ass." He spoke normally, still pissed.

The crow shifted closer to the other until he'd pressed his body against him, shoving him back into the tree. He leaned in until his nose was brushing against the other's.

He chuckled. "I know."

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
